


First Kiss

by AutisticWriter



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexuality, Canon Dialogue, Episode Related, First Kiss, Fluff, Other, Post Episode: s02e08 Careful What You Wish For, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After the awkward discussion they had when they thought the world was about to end, Neil and Jeff need to talk.





	First Kiss

_“One kiss from you, Rita, and I could face death with—”_

_“Dream on.”_

_“I’ll give you a kiss.”_

_“No… well, maybe if they get to one.”_

 

* * *

 

Hours later, when the world hasn’t ended and Her Eminence is dead, Neil and the other Demons return to Negatus’s lair. Their boss is ridiculously happy, dancing around and shouting about how ‘the boss is dead!’ and having a rather good time, but Neil can’t quite return the sentiment. To be honest, he’s miserable, and he isn’t sure why.

He is sat in the kitchen, drinking a rather disgusting smoothie, when Jeff appears behind him.

“What’s wrong?”

Neil sighs. “Nothing… I think.”

“Are you sure?” Jeff says, sitting down next to him. “Because if it’s about what happened earlier, I know they never got to ‘one’, but are you can still have that kiss if you want?”

Neil stares at him. “What?”

Jeff frowns, confused. “Isn’t that what you’re thinking about?”

“No, it’s not!” Neil snaps. He groans, covering his eyes with his hand. He doesn’t know what he was thinking about. Jeff’s suggestion of a kiss could very well be part of his thoughts. After all, he isn’t sure why he even said that. “I… don’t think so.”

“Well, if you want a kiss, the offer’s there,” Jeff says, as cheerful as ever.

“Why did you ask to kiss me, Jeff?” Neil asks.

“’Cause I fancy you a bit,” he says, without a trace of embarrassment.

Neil, however, feels like dying with embarrassment. “Do you?”

Jeff nods. “Uh huh. And… if you didn’t mind the thought of being kissed back… then maybe you fancy me too.”

For once, Jeff’s words are making sense. He sighs.

“Go on then.”

Grinning, Jeff gives him a kiss.

Neil smiles. “That wasn’t bad.”

And he kisses Jeff.


End file.
